koror_survivor_orgfandomcom-20200216-history
Thanks For Being A Safety Blanket
Thanks For Being A Safety Blanket is the third episode of Survivor ORG 6: Haiti. Story Day 6 Morning fell on Cap-Haitian, Haiti as the Pouwa tribe awoke to the sunny weather. Producer Orange was in a good mood looking happier then ever around the campsite. Koror wanted to rain fire on his parade by saying he saw a big blonde kid the other day (referring to Orange) who said to his sister "Oh my fucking God, if you don't shut up I'm going to jump off a forty foot cliff." Koror hosted the first season of the franchise in which Orange was a contestant where he began to dispise him. Kevin then makes another joke that he saw Orange the other day (in which he was referring to the show Annoying Orange). At the Esperte camp the tribe came back from tribal where Jeffy was eliminated the night before. Jeffy had caused a whole lot of drama from the night before and Fitz could tell the tribe was falling apart. Not wanting to turn out like the Luzon tribe on the American Survivor franchise, he wanted them to remain in peace and focus on the upcoming challenge. Mika of course loved drama and wanted to stir some commotion. She felt that Jessie was playing an under the rader game and she didn't like that, so he became her next target to go after. At the Purez tribe, they talked a lot unsurprisingly as the social tribe. They took this sharing what had been going on with their lives before they signed up to play Survivor. All three tribes came together for the challenge. Mike showed Pouwa and Purez that Jeffy was voted out to which both tribes were neither shocked or happy not knowing much about what he did. He explained that the reward for winning the challenge was for the first place tribe to pick somebody from the third place tribe to go to Exile. Then the third place tribe would pick somebody from the second place tribe to go to Exile. Then the second place tribe would pick somebody from the first place tribe to go to Exile and all three of them will departure until the next challenge meaning one of them will get to skip Tribal Council. He went on to explain the challenge. He told them they would be taking a completely new approach. He told them that Haiti has many strong citizens as they can find more time to exercise and play around, and don't necessarily have lots of distractions that could result in "couch potatoes" so everybody is generally active. Also, that their history also demonstrates that they have lots of willpower, even in the most difficult situations they had proved to never back down to the occasion. He told them, they would be putting their willpower and strength to the test, and they would also test they strategical ability. He then went on to explain the challenge. He explained that three members of each tribe would be playing the game Winterbells in which they must jump from one bell to the other and their score would be addd to the amount it did before with an added one hundred increase. If they landed on a moving dove their score would double. The higher they can go the more smaller the bells get and the harder it is to land on one. If they fail to land on one you will fall to the bottom and they will have to start over. The other two participating members of the tribes would each be given 300 pound of weights in which they would distribute to the six people on the opposing two tribes doing the Winterbells challenge. For every pound given to somebody their original score would decrease by five hundred points. How the two chooses to distribute them is up to them, they could put it all on the same person or even it out within the members. The two would be blindfolded during the challenge so they won't know the scores, they only have the information from previous results to influence their decision. At the end, the tribe with the most people in, or in the case of equal numbers remaining; the tribe with the most remaining points would win immunity and reward. Pouwa had to sit one member out. Kevin, Trevor, and Eden were chosen to play the game for Pouwa. Jessie, Tyler, and Jake for Esperte and Jessy, Purry, and Arina for Purez. Sharky and Koror were chosen to distribute for Pouwa. Mika and Fitz for Esperte and Cameron and Brian for Purez. Fonda was sitting out for Pouwa. Before being blindfolded Mika approached Purez about working together to take down Pouwa as they have been undefeated. Eden got a score of 20160, Esperte gave him 150 pounds and Purez gave him 150 pounds and he got out. Trevor got a score of 105070 both Esperte representatives gave him 150 pounds and Purez gave him 150 pounds which got him out. Tyler got a score of 2485 and received 50 pounds from Pouwa and got out. Jake got a score of 3310 and received 50 pounds from Pouwa and got off. Purry got a score of 5950 and received 50 pounds from Pouwa and got out. Arina got a score of 15340 and received 50 pounds from Pouwa and got out. Jessie got a score of 14280 and received 50 pounds from Pouwa and got out. Jessy got a score of 170820 and received 50 pounds from Pouwa but remained in. Kevin got a score of 4763880 and received 150 pounds from Esperte and Purez. His score was millions higher then the others and won; Mika's plan had failed. Pouwa chose to send Jake, Esperte then chose Cameron to join him, and Purez chose Koror to join him still thinking he was too stupid to find one. The beauty tribe thought that everybody on Esperte was aligned except Jake. The Alpha Females now believed they knew who the target was and Arina started looking for a back up plan in Koror incase the Alpha Females crash and burn. Day 7 Coming back from the challenge, Pouwa was estatic to have won their third immunity challenge in a row. Jessy felt like she was the reason Purez took home the second place win coming back from the challenge. Mika was upset that she was not given the security of Exile Island, but she convinced her ally to share the clues with her when they got back. At Exile Island, Jake went for the social idol; in a surprise twist because he selected first the idol clue was revealed to all three of them. Koror claimed the strong idol clue as before and Cameron was left with the smart idol clue. Back at Esperte the four ventured to Tribal Council to vote somebody out. Mike asked Fitz if his tribe improved since the last Tribal Council visit in terms of the social enviroment (referencing the chaos that unraveled the previous episodes. Fitz responded that it had drastically improved; and for the better. He said that Jeffy is a great guy, but that he clashed with some of the other castaways so his vote-off definitely helped improve the communication within the tribe. Mike noted that Mika was not able to vote last Tribal Council, and asked how she felt about Jeffy's demise and if she thought it helped the tribe. She responded that Jeffy honestly only had himself to blame. She did he was running round like a complete lunatic, having mental breakdowns here and there. And that in addition to that, he threw everyone under the bus, trying to better his game. She said that being the nice and caring person she is, she decided to tell the poor man about the tribe's opinion, which resulted in breakdown number 592192840183, so with that in mind his demise was delicious. She added that if anyone even thought about voting her out she had an idol to protect herself. Mike asked Jessie if there was anybody to blame for the lost at the last challenge and that if not, what did he think went wrong. He answered that he was not gonna lie and that there was someone whose making them fail a lot. He said he liked the person, but they need to start pulling through to help them for now on. Mike asked Tyler if Jake being at Exile effected the vote and for his thoughts on the last challenge itself. He answered that to an extent, yes, because it's always weird when someone from your tribe isn't there. Also that, the last challenge was sort of confusing and he thought they did well but ultimately they didn't. He added that next time they need to bring out their A game to make sure they don't end up in Tribal Council three times in a row. Fitz got a vote from Jessie for being the cause of the challenge loss, but ultimately Jessie was eliminated 3-1 to keep Mika satisfied for the moment. Challenges Reward/Immunity Challenge: Winterbells Three members of each tribe would be playing the game Winterbells in which they must jump from one bell to the other and their score would be addd to the amount it did before with an added one hundred increase. If they landed on a moving dove their score would double. The higher they can go the more smaller the bells get and the harder it is to land on one. If they fail to land on one you will fall to the bottom and they will have to start over. The other two participating members of the tribes would each be given 300 pound of weights in which they would distribute to the six people on the opposing two tribes doing the Winterbells challenge. For every pound given to somebody their original score would decrease by five hundred points. Reward: The decision of sending somebody from the third place tribe to Exile Island. Winners: Pouwa and Purez. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running Category:Survivor: Haiti Category:Haiti Episodes Category:Episodes